A Diamond In The Rough
by The EX
Summary: It's somewhat like Resident Evil but mainly all my ideas. Please Read And Review. Prologue Done. 1st chapter up in the next few days.
1. Prologue: The Outbreak

** _Prologue_**

_ Our worst nightmares have become a reality. The Dead now walk to the streets of Harrison City, their intentions unknown. Their bite is said to be infectious and their strength is abnormal. They are extremely quick and all national authorities have asked for all civilians to stay inside their homes. Barricade windows and doors and do not go outside or open the..._

The radio cut out and my father jumped up form his chair in the kitchen. His white button-up shirt was somewhat bloody and he had scratches across his chest and face. My mother sat down and put her head down crying. My dad looked around and then looked at the door as groans emitted from the door to our front yard. The door began to shake and my father grabbed his favorite recliner from the living room and dragged it slowly to the door and began to barricade the door. My sister touched my mother's black hair with her hands and rubbed her back. I was in shock from what I had just heard on the radio. My father pulled up his sleeves on his shirt to his biceps and glanced at me. "Caleb, help me out. Grab anything you can and barricade the doors. I'll go to the basement and grab the planks of wood and begin to barricade the windows," he ordered, "Grab your bat from the closet there and use it to fend them off if they break in while I'm downstairs." I nodded and opened the closet and grabbed my silver bat. I took a practice swing and creeped over to the door. I leaned the bat up against the recliner in front of the doorand picked up television and placed it onto the ground. I then picked up the small entertainment stand which the television was just on. I carried the entertainment system and my biceps bulged. It was heavy and I had to stop. I took a big deep breath, wiped my long black hair out of my eyes and picked up the entertainment system once again. I finally set it down and I heard my father come up from the basement. He had a hammer and nails and some planks of wood tucked under his arm. He started at the front windows and looked over at my sister and asked, "Emily, can you bring your mother upstairs?" My sister nodded and tied her black hair back into a ponytail. She gided my mother upstairs into the master bedroom. My mother's eye-liner smeared as tears rolled down her eyes. Three hours went by and the house seemed entirely secure. The doors stopped shaking two hours before and me and my father calmed down. I was seventeen and nervous as to what may come of my life if the Dead were to break in. Another hour went by and my mother came down, her sobbing had ceased and my sister was following close behind. My mother slowly questioned, "What could have caused this? What have we done to..."

I heard a crash from upstairs and my father went to go investigate. He was halfway up the stairs when five figures came strolling down the stairs. They weren't Dead thats for sure. They were dressed heavily in tactical gear and they were equipped with MP5s each. The front of tactical gear had an emblem imbedded in it that looked like a sword pierced into a diamond. Each of them wore gasmasks and the one I presume was the leader peeled off his gasmask. "Mr. Gregory Harrington? Come with us. You and your family are designated as IE." The other four had their guns out aiming all around the home. My father looked at the five figures and replied, "IE?" The lead figure was a stout African-American man. His head was shaved and his face looked grim. His tactical gear was covered in coagulated blood. "Immediate Evacs. You are of the utmost importance to The Diamond Organization." My father looked back at me and ordered, "Caleb, grab your mother and sister. We're leaving." I nodded and looked at his arm has he pulled his sleeves down. He had a tattoo of a diamond on his left bicep. I now knew why the five figures were here...


	2. Chapter 1: The Fear

** _Prologue_**

_ Our worst nightmares have become a reality. The Dead now walk to the streets of Harrison City, their intentions unknown. Their bite is said to be infectious and their strength is abnormal. They are extremely quick and all national authorities have asked for all civilians to stay inside their homes. Barricade windows and doors and do not go outside or open the..._

The radio cut out and my father jumped up form his chair in the kitchen. His white button-up shirt was somewhat bloody and he had scratches across his chest and face. My mother sat down and put her head down crying. My dad looked around and then looked at the door as groans emitted from the door to our front yard. The door began to shake and my father grabbed his favorite recliner from the living room and dragged it slowly to the door and began to barricade the door. My sister touched my mother's black hair with her hands and rubbed her back. I was in shock from what I had just heard on the radio. My father pulled up his sleeves on his shirt to his biceps and glanced at me. "Caleb, help me out. Grab anything you can and barricade the doors. I'll go to the basement and grab the planks of wood and begin to barricade the windows," he ordered, "Grab your bat from the closet there and use it to fend them off if they break in while I'm downstairs." I nodded and opened the closet and grabbed my silver bat. I took a practice swing and creeped over to the door. I leaned the bat up against the recliner in front of the doorand picked up television and placed it onto the ground. I then picked up the small entertainment stand which the television was just on. I carried the entertainment system and my biceps bulged. It was heavy and I had to stop. I took a big deep breath, wiped my long black hair out of my eyes and picked up the entertainment system once again. I finally set it down and I heard my father come up from the basement. He had a hammer and nails and some planks of wood tucked under his arm. He started at the front windows and looked over at my sister and asked, "Emily, can you bring your mother upstairs?" My sister nodded and tied her black hair back into a ponytail. She gided my mother upstairs into the master bedroom. My mother's eye-liner smeared as tears rolled down her eyes. Three hours went by and the house seemed entirely secure. The doors stopped shaking two hours before and me and my father calmed down. I was seventeen and nervous as to what may come of my life if the Dead were to break in. Another hour went by and my mother came down, her sobbing had ceased and my sister was following close behind. My mother slowly questioned, "What could have caused this? What have we done to..."

I heard a crash from upstairs and my father went to go investigate. He was halfway up the stairs when five figures came strolling down the stairs. They weren't Dead thats for sure. They were dressed heavily in tactical gear and they were equipped with MP5s each. The front of tactical gear had an emblem imbedded in it that looked like a sword pierced into a diamond. Each of them wore gasmasks and the one I presume was the leader peeled off his gasmask. "Mr. Gregory Harrington? Come with us. You and your family are designated as IE." The other four had their guns out aiming all around the home. My father looked at the five figures and replied, "IE?" The lead figure was a stout African-American man. His head was shaved and his face looked grim. His tactical gear was covered in coagulated blood. "Immediate Evacs. You are of the utmost importance to The Diamond Organization." My father looked back at me and ordered, "Caleb, grab your mother and sister. We're leaving." I nodded and looked at his arm has he pulled his sleeves down. He had a tattoo of a diamond on his left bicep. I now knew why the five figures were here...


End file.
